Some fenestration units such as windows have frames with integral nailing flanges that project outwardly from the frame and substantially or partially surround the window. When installing such windows, the window is tilted into a roughed-in opening of a wall from the outside until the nailing flanges engage the outside sheathing of the wall. The window is leveled, plumed, and squared and nails or screws are driven through the nailing flanges and into the studs of the roughed-in opening to secure the window in place. The same may be true of other fenestration units such as doors.
In some applications, such as for large or heavy windows and windows to be installed in high wind prone regions, additional or alternative support systems are used to secure and support a window in a roughed-in opening. One such support system comprises an array of elongated bendable metal support brackets secured to the outer peripheral surfaces of a window frame with screws, staples, or other fasteners. The support brackets extend inwardly in the direction of the interior side of the window. To install the window, it is tilted into a roughed-in opening of a building and is leveled, plumed, and squared in the traditional manner. The support brackets are then bent outwardly to overly the studs and header and perhaps the rough sill of the roughed-in opening on the inside of the building. Nails or screws are driven through the support brackets and into the studs to secure and support the window in place. Again, the same may be true for other fenestration units such as doors.
Support brackets may be used in conjunction with or in the absence of traditional peripheral nailing flanges. In some cases, fenestration frames have integral brick mould attached to exterior edges of the frame and the brick mould rests against the exterior sheathing or studs of a roughed-in opening when the fenestration unit is tilted into place. These types of fenestration units can be secured with fasteners driven through the brick mould and/or through the jambs of the frame and into the adjacent studs. This fastening technique is sometimes referred to as “through-the-jamb fastening.” Where fenestration units attached with through-the-jamb fastening or other traditional fastening techniques are large and heavy or need extra support, support brackets as described above may also be used to provide additional strength and support.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate one support system that exemplifies the prior art within the context of a window. FIG. 1 shows a section of a wall 11 seen from the exterior of a building. The wall 11 comprises studs 13 to which exterior sheathing 16 is secured. A roughed-in window opening 12 is formed in the wall and is framed on its sides by studs 13, which may be jack studs 15 (FIG. 2), at its top by a header 14 (FIG. 2), and at its bottom by a rough sill (not visible) supported by cripple studs (not visible) extending upwardly from a sole plate. A window 17 is shown being tilted into the roughed-in opening 12 as indicated by arrow 26 for installing the window in the opening. The window 17 comprises a frame 18 that supports sashes 19. Brick mould 21 may be secured to the frame 19 around its outer edge or, alternatively, an integral nailing flange (not shown) may project outwardly from the frame 18 for securing the window in place from the outside. Alternatively still, neither brick mould nor peripheral flanges need be present.
An array of bendable metal support brackets 22 are secured at spaced locations around the frame 19 and extend inwardly from the interior edges of the window frame 18. The support brackets 22 are secured to the window frame 19 with fasteners 23, which typically comprise screws. A set of holes 24 are formed in the free end portions of the support brackets 22. During installation, the window 17 is tilted into the roughed-in opening, where it is leveled, plumed, and squared. Then, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the support brackets 22 are bent outwardly to overly the framing of the roughed-in opening. Fasteners, such as screws 27, are driven through one or more of the holes 24 and into the framing to secure the window firmly in place. Fasteners also may be driven through the brick mould or nailing flange if desired and/or through the frame, shims, and into the sides of studs framing the roughed-in opening. The window is thus mounted and secured in its roughed-in opening and significant additional support is provided by the support brackets.
The use of mechanical fasteners to secure support brackets to fenestration frames has certain disadvantages. Specifically, the fasteners themselves, typically screws, are relatively expensive. Further, the fastener holes in the fenestration frame must be sealed against water and moisture to prevent leakage and deterioration of the frame in the vicinity of the support brackets, and this process adds expense and manufacturing complexity. In addition, the heads of the fasteners project beyond the surfaces of the support brackets, which can cause problems during installation of the fenestration unit. FIGS. 3, 4, and 5 illustrate these disadvantages and show a metal support bracket 31 attached to a window frame 32 with four screws 33. In order to seal against any water migration beneath the support brackets and into the holes formed by the fasteners, gaskets 34 are disposed between the heads of the screws 33 and the outer surface of the bracket 31. Further, sealant 36, which also may be a gasket, is disposed between the support bracket 31 and the window frame to prevent direct water migration beneath the bracket. It will be better understood from these figures that the heads of the screws project significantly above the surface of the support bracket, that the cost of the fasteners and gaskets is high, and manufacturing time and resources required to install support brackets in this manner is extensive.
Managing air and water infiltration is one of the primary purposes of a window. Each hole that is formed in a window frame creates a unique opportunity for air or water to infiltrate in an undesirable way. This can be particularly true for windows having hollow window frames incorporating a “contain-and-drain” water management system. In such a system, water that may penetrate the primary weather stripping system is collected, redirected through the inside of the hollow window frame, and drained through slots or weep covers strategically located on the frame or sill. If fastener holes from support bracket attachment are located in the water drainage conduits of the frame, water may leak out through these holes into undesirable regions, such as onto framing studs or between interior and exterior walls, which can lead to rot or mold. In these types of windows, extra attention must be applied to sealing around the fasteners to prevent such problems.
There exists a need for a bendable support bracket and attachment methodology for fenestration units such as windows and doors that successfully addresses and solves the above and other disadvantages and shortcomings. It is to the provision of such a support bracket and attachment method and to a fenestration unit that incorporates such that the present disclosure is primarily directed.